Sirius tries to have a bad day
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: What else can possibly go wrong? Sirius is desperate to find out! summary sucks, but story doesn't : R&R people, and you'll get a happy writer! :D yes, jokes sucks too


**Sirius tries to have a bad day**

Summary: What else can possibly go wrong? Sirius is desperate to find out!  
  
Sirius was the first one in the 6th years (boys) to wake up. He thought that this would be a horrible day. Just then, James woke up.  
"Hey, today is Sunday! No classes!" He screamed, and the rest of the boys woke up, cheering.  
Sirius just thought it was bad, since Sundays was the best days of the weak, and then it couldn't possibly be a bad day. But, as Sirius is Sirius, he wanted this thing so badly, that he was going to do anything to get it! (A/N: Mwaha, does anybody get how this is going to end? )

The five Griffindor's, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom, went down to breakfast. As they came down, they saw that all the teachers had pink hair. The boys cheered. The prank had been successful! Yay, the teachers had pink hair!  
But Sirius didn't cheer. He had been absolutely sure that this prank was going to get them into trouble, there fore, a bad day. But no, Dumbledore just sat at his chair and smiled to the boys, while admiring the DADA teacher's hair.

The boys sat down, and ate their breakfast. James was talking about the big Quidditch game today, Griffindor – Hufflepuff. At this, Sirius smiled. What could be worse than losing the final game in Quidditch? He smiled evilly as he saw his mini-me in his head, always "missing" the ball... He he.  
"Sirius, did you hear me?" James asked, waving his sandwich in front of Sirius face.  
"Uh… No, sorry. What did you say?" He asked, smiling at James.  
"I said, Connor just came up and said that Hussle is sick, so we're cancelling the game to tomorrow." James said, looking sympathising at Sirius,  
"I know how much you wanted that game today.."  
"You have no idea…" Sirius muttered back, mashing his pancakes into a slimy goof.

The boys walked out of the castle, to enjoy the perfect day. Or well, Sirius walked out of the castle so that he could find any way to spoil the perfect day, but you get the thing.  
James smiled at a few 4th years girls, and one of 'em fainted.  
Sirius was getting quite desperate now. He must find something that could do this day horrible! He looked around, searched for something… Yes! The lake! What could be more perfect than falling in the lake? But… then he'd get chocolate from all his admires (yes, both males and females)… No, and chocolate made him happy.  
"Sirius!"  
"What?!" Sirius shouted,  
"Have you listen to a word I've been saying?" Remus said, sounding a little bit annoyed.  
"Um… Yes?" Sirius smiled weakly, as he knew it wouldn't work on Remus.  
"Arrgh... Never mind…" He said, shaking his head.  
Sirius was once again deeply lost in thoughts. What could possibly make this day bad? Well, he could mess with Snivellus a bit! No. That would be fun. Hmmm…  
"SIRIUS!"  
"Yes? How can I help you?"  
"It's me, big-me."  
"Oh." Mini-me-Sirius said a bit disappointed. He sighed, and sat down at Sirius's (big-me) knee. "What do you want?"  
"I can't find any way to spoil this perfect day!"  
"Huh? You seriously want to spoil this perfect day? Big-me-Sirius, it has been months since we had sunshine!" Mini-me-Sirius said, looking at big-me-Sirius.  
"Yes, yes, I know. But today, when I woke up, I thought that it was going to be a crappy day. But, then I remembered it was Sunday, so no classes. Yay! Anyway, I wanted it to be a No way! Gaaah! Help me!" Big-me-Sirius shouted,  
"Dear Big-me-Sirius. Are you serious?!" Mini-me-Sirius shouted, hitting big-me-Sirius in the head.  
"Ouch! And, yes, I'm serious! But so are you!"  
Mini-me-Sirius just shook his head, and disappeared.  
"NOOOOOOO! Mini-me-Sirius! Were did you go?!"

The boys walked back inside at 6 pm, to go to dinner. And so far, everything had been perfect. Everybody was happy, except Sirius. He just wanted ONE bad thing to happen, and then he would be happy. Just one tiny little thing…  
"Mr. Black!" McGonagall said, coming after Sirius and the rest of the boys.  
"Yes, professor?"  
"I'm so sorry... can I talk to you?"  
"Um… yes, sure."  
The two walked of to McGonagall's office, and sat down.  
"Mr. Black... Sirius, I'm very sorry to inform you that your aunt, Bellatrix…"  
"What about her?" Sirius said,  
"Well… she was taken to Azcaban earlier this morning… I'm very sorry, Sirius."  
"You're kidding me? Sorry? That's grea-. Oh for gods sake!"  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, uh. Nothing. Yeah… I'm… uh… sorry to."

_Just ONE DAMN THING!_ Sirius thought, as he and the other boys stepped into their bedroom again, to go to sleep. And still, no bad news.  
"Hey, Sirius, are you up for some cloke-adventures?" James asked, waving with his cloke.  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
The two boys went down to the kitchen to get some food.  
"Sirius… Can I ask you something?" James asked.  
"Well. Didn't you just do that?"  
"Uh…"  
"Just go on, what do you want to ask?"  
"Oh. Right. Well, me and the boys was wondering…"  
"What?"  
"What is wrong with you today? I mean, it has been a perfect day, and-"

And this is when Sirius patient disappeared completely.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? DON'T YOU MEAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID, PERFECT DAY?"  
"Wow. Didn't see that coming-"  
"Oh. Don't "Didn't see that coming" me! I'm not falling for THAT my dear!"  
"Padfoot-"  
"NOOO! I'M NOT LISTENING! I AM FURIOUS!"  
"Paaaadfooooot…"  
"OH. NO. DON'T "Paaaadfooooot…" me! NO! NOOOOOOO!"  
"Pads, listen, I-"  
"LALALALA, I'M NOT LISTENING!"  
"Pads, why is it so terrible with a good day?"  
"Why? WHY? Because, I woke up this morning, thinking that this would be a crappy day. And then you start cheering because it's Sunday, means no classes to die in. And then we go down to breakfast. Do anything bad happen there? NOOO, because our funny little joke WORKED! Yay. But it should've been No Yay! And then we go out in the sunshine, and my mean mini-me-Sirius won't corporate with me. Stupid git. And that means, I'm out of ideas! And as I don't think the day can get better, my aunt Bella is put in Azcaban. I mean, that's great! But NOT TODAY! I want a bad day!"  
"Wow… tuff day…"  
"Yeah, this has been my worst day-"  
"…"  
"No…"  
"He he, you're kidding me, huh?" James chuckles a little, looking at me, and start to laugh even more.  
"No… NO!"  
"Pads, you should see your face! Haha, it's priceless!"  
"The worst day ever was the worst day ever… This day has been as bad as I wanted it to be, without me noticing…-"  
Just then, the clock turned 0.00.  
"And now the day is over! NOOOOOOO!"

So, this is how Sirius Black's horrible perfect day, really was perfectly horrible.

--…--


End file.
